Satisfaction: A Boy Play - Preview 3
by yaoi415
Summary: The boys star in an adult video. The plot: Sasuke has been with his boyfriend Sai for 4 years, but what happens when he meets Sai's best friend, who also happens to be his ex? SasuNaru. A preview of my future multi-chapter AU story, Satisfaction: A Boy Play.


Happy Holidays! Well more like belated!

I was going to keep this Satisfaction's 6th chapter but I suddenly got in the spirit of Christmas, that I decided to wrap this up and present it as a gift to all of you.

I wanted do something a little different and stepped out of the Yaoi415 style for a sec, but it's okay since I've been getting SO MANY requests for it! (Seriously since the beginning of Life in the Uchiha Dynasty which is an '07 story!)

Enjoy!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Both boys stood in front of the director's assistant. They had been called in for a special meeting.

"Boys Orochimaru-Sama would like to have a word." They were redirected.

"Now boys today were going to do something different." He smirked once he noticed the blonde's dreading face; he enjoyed watching him suffer. Sasuke simply observed. "I know Sasuke has been the aggressive one so far, but this time I want my dear receiver," the snake feasted on another disgusted look, courtesy of the fox, "aggressive. Seduce Sasuke-kun. Make him want you even more."

"Impossible." Sasuke muttered beneath his breath. Orochimaru stopped between his tracks and looked at the Uchiha.

"Did you say something Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing important." The raven responded. Orochimaru grinned.

"As you wish. Today's scene will be about…"

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

AV: The Gift

Sasuke was faithful to his boyfriend of four years. They had met on their final year of high school. They spent their general education in the same college. Sai now went to an Art school while Sasuke attended law.

Sasuke waited patiently at the restaurant his boyfriend had asked him to be. It was a strange one. He looked around noticing the spontaneous colorful posters on the wall.

'"It's my friend's favorite restaurant; I want you to meet him."' Were what his partner had said. Sai had mentioned a friend from college whom he had recently met in his sculpting class. '"He's so funny!"' When asked about the guy, Sai kept him anonymous by saying it was a secret.

Sasuke eyed the weird frogs in the posters. Just by the look of things, he could tell this guy was mentally absent. Statues of stuffed foxes that had been once alive were located in every corner, posing as hunters. What kind of guy was this?

"Sorry we're late." Sasuke saw the guy next to Sai. His eyes widen in disbelief, 'No, it couldn't be!' "Sasuke I want you to meet my friend; Uzumaki, Naruto." It was.

"Hi." He stated flatly.

"Been a while." Naruto smiled earnestly. Sasuke wondered if Sai knew exactly who Uzumaki Naruto was.

"Naruto says you two had been friends since your primary years." Sai explained. "I was going to re-introduce you two earlier, but since your birthday was coming up I wanted to have it be a surprise. Aren't you happy?" He had yet to receive the emotion he expected the Uchiha to have. "What happened?"

"Er-" Sasuke didn't know how to answer.

"I had to move." Naruto stepped in. "Wow, it's been so long, you've gotten tall Sasuke."

Sasuke inwardly gritted his teeth. 'It was a hard breakup, you bastard!' His smile pissed him off. How could he be so smooth about everything that had happened?

Sasuke and Naruto used to be more than just friends. It was true; they had met during their primary years. Both boys grew up depending on each other for comfort, which eventually turned them into fuck-buddies during their hormonal years of transition. One would think their relationship was clear, but it wasn't. Just because they were doing each other didn't mean they were official. In fact, this was an issue. Naruto was convinced he was still single while Sasuke expected commitment.

Their relationship took a turn for the worst when Naruto had mentioned wanting to be with Karin. This created an awkward triangle since Karin only had eyes for Sasuke.

Sasuke was grateful the fox had omitted any information regarding their "breakup" which was the most violent break up he had ever experienced.

A year later, Sasuke met Sai whom tried his best to win the Uchiha over. It had taken Sai a year before the raven gave in to his charm. To be honest, Sasuke had gotten with Sai in order to fully forget about Naruto.

'Why does he have to be back? And aren't I suppose to be over him?' Sasuke's heart thumped painfully while he watched Naruto smile. This made the raven realize he never faced his feelings he simply ignored them. He blocked everything that reminded him of the fox. It wasn't easy, in fact, it took the Uchiha six months, but after much practice he had finally managed to forget about the fox. It was hard to understand how a wound that took so long to heal could easily re-open. 'Fuck!' He cursed.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"It was so funny right Sasuke?" Naruto had been telling Sai a story involving Kakashi-sensei, their middle school teacher. He mentioned an incident in which Naruto had, with the help of Sasuke, managed to send a letter to Yamato Sensei with Kakashi's handwriting. Sasuke had copied it perfectly.

"Yeah-"Sasuke quickly answered and looked away. Both Sai and Naruto were surprised by his annoyed attitude. Sai tried his best to lighten up the mood.

"Did you guys get caught?" He asked the Uchiha.

"No." He stated flatly.

"Sasuke's plan was so genius; it made it impossible to accuse us although Sensei had automatically blamed me. But the awkward chemistry between them was priceless! " He leaned back, crossed his arms behind his head in a rather relaxed and lazy form. This annoyed the Uchiha even more. Why did he have to re-enact such a nostalgic gesture?

"I'll be right back." He got up and went to the bathroom.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Fuck!" He banged his hands on the sink while furiously washing them.

"Are you okay?" He didn't notice Sai had followed. Sasuke knew what he was about to do was something had not done in a long time.

"I'm fine, just had a lousy day." He lied. He could feel his conscience kick him for doing something he had not done since the fox had left him. Naruto, was the only one whom was able to make him lie. In fact, the fox was the cause of his lies.

"But it's your birthday tomorrow. Which reminds me, since I won't be here to properly celebrate it with you, I got you these." He took out a box and opened it. The box contained two bracelets. They were thick and resembled hand cuffs which mirrored Sai's kinky personality.

The left "cuff" read "Forever" while the right read "Yours." The only thing that was missing was the chain that linked them together.

"Thank you." Sasuke felt like a jerk. His boyfriend was only trying to make him happy. "You've made my day," He finally smiled.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey, now, you two should be careful, this is a family restaurant." Naruto grinned. It was probably just a trick of the light, but Sasuke could have sworn he saw a hint of malice spark the left corner of the kyuubi's eye.

"Sasuke got a bit excited when I gave him the bracelets, right hun?" Sai was holding onto the Uchiha's hand. Sauske curled their fingers together. Both boys leaned in and kissed. Naruto looked away. "I forgot; you're not used to a homosexual display of affection." Sai smiled.

"No." Naruto winced. "I'm not into the whole queer thing. I guess it's all new to me." Sasuke sent him a sharp look. What was this liar talking about?

"You must think it's disgusting." Sasuke tried his best not to reveal gritted teeth. How could the idea of being queer be new to him? Had he not been sleeping with the Uchiha for years? What happened to their many adventures under desks and wild trips to the bathroom? Not to mention the hospital. There had also been many times when the kyuubi had led him into in alley only to pounce him.

"It's not something you see every day." Naruto hummed and shrugged it off.

"How do you feel about it?" Sasuke was not going to let the subject go.

"It can't be helped. I guess I was curious once, but I defiantly prefer girls."

"How's Karin?" Sasuke asked. If the fucker wanted to play sick games he was going to not only go along, but make him fall face first.

"She's fine." Naruto grabbed his drink and looked at it. "Great in bed too…" He casually stated before drinking it. Sasuke wanted to kill him. He knew the only thing that was saving this bastard was time and composure.

"Practice makes perfect." Sasuke remarked. Naruto sent him a quick glare.

"I'm sorry, is that suppose to mean something? For a second there I thought you were insinuating something about Karin."

'Don't say her name!' It pained Sasuke just to hear the fox call her. "Was she your first?"

"No, my first wasn't all that great. Well, she was fine but there were too many issues involved…it wasn't worth it."

'Her?' Sasuke could feel his jaw tighten with every word. HE was the blonde's first! And what had he meant by "not worth it?"

"Neither was mine." He simply stated. "Thank god 'SHE' left. Or else, I would have never met Sai." He kissed the artist affectionately. Sai kissed him back. This gesture caused the fox to, once again, look away.

There was a weird song that had gone off. "Hello?" Sai pulled out his cell phone.

"I'll be right back." Naruto smiled. "Oops." He dropped his butter knife near the Uchiha. Sasuke ignored him and simply looked away. Naruto wasn't worth it. The past was the past. It was useless to stress out over something meaningless. The blond went to the restroom.

"Tonight?" Sasuke was able to hear what Sai was saying. "I'll do that as soon as I get home. Everything is packed, what time do I have to leave?"

Sasuke could feel his phone vibrate. "Hello?" It was his boss. "Right now?" There was something that needed attention at work. "Yes, I'll be right there. Bye." He and Sai hung up in unison.

"I have to go." Sasuke was about to grab his wallet.

"My treat." Sai stopped him.

"Will you be home tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Can't. I have to catch a train. It was suppose to be tomorrow, but my dad just told me that they are closing the airport tomorrow."

"Why?" Sasuke wanted to be with Sai. It was the best way to forget the nightmare that was currently in the bathroom. Sai shrugged unable to answer his question. "Damn, well I'll see you in a week." He leaned in and kissed him once more.

"Aren't you going to say bye to Naruto?"

"I have to leave." Sasuke knew he could have easily waited for the blond, but in all honesty, he did not want to see him.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto returned.

"His boss called. He apologized and asked me to say good bye for him." He lied.

"Oh." Naruto sat down. "So what did you choose to present for class?" Both boys began to discuss their sculpting projects. After a while Sai had to leave.

"Sai, I think Sasuke forgot his wallet." Naruto picked up a black wallet that had been beneath the Uchiha's chair.

"Darn, Sasuke needs his wallet tomorrow, but he will be working all night, tonight…" Sai didn't know what to do. "I have to pick up my stuff and go to the train station which is in the opposite direction and I don't have time to drop it off."

"Do you want me to give it to him tomorrow?"

"Do you mind?" Sai didn't want to trouble Naruto.

"Nope. We need to catch up anyway. "I forgot to tell him Karin and I are getting married." He wanted to reassure Sai that he wasn't going after his boyfriend.

"That's great! I wish we could get married."

"Someday you will." Naruto smiled.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next day…

Sasuke wondered why Naruto and Sai were friends. 'Okay, he couldn't have told Sai that he and I… No, it's stupid. If he did Sai wouldn't have been so friendly about everything. No, he didn't.' He tried to reason. Sasuke wanted to conserve his relationship with the artist, the only problem was Naruto. How was their friendship going to affect his relationship? Sasuke walked back and forth in an attempt to figure it out. He wondered how he could keep himself as far away from Naruto without making it obvious. If Sai found out, he would surely ask why.

Ding Dong

Sasuke eyed the door suspiciously. He recently moved in and had not told anyone about his new apartment. Sai, the only soul who knew, was out of town.

"Who could that be?" He opened the door and instantly tried to close it. BAM! A pair of hands pushed it the opposite direction and both boys stood like football players, pushing their weight, trying to out weight each other.

"What do you want?" Sasuke groaned. His hands shook.

"Aww, don't you miss me? Its rude to slam doors on people's faces, especially old friends." The second figure responded.

"Were not friends, we haven't been friends for years and I intend to keep it that way." Sasuke hissed back.

"Come on, don't be like that…besides…don't you want your wallet back?" Sasuke could not believe this. He had been searching for his wallet all day yesterday and couldn't find it. So this bastard had it. He stopped and opened the door. He looked at Naruto and extended his hand.

"Give it to me." He stated.

"Touchy. Let me in first…" Naruto purred. He leaned on the door frame. Sasuke hated him so much. He stepped out and allowed him to come in.

"You're in, now give me my wallet and get out." He glared. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto closed the door. The kyuubi eyed him seductively while his body leaned on the door daring the raven to engulf him.

"It's been so long Sasuke, don't you miss me?" Naruto began to unbutton his own top.

"No." The Uchiha took one step back. Naruto, who unbuttoned his top slowly, taking every gentle step forward, noticed the raven's retrieving pattern.

"You're so cold…haven't changed one bit…" Naruto licked his lips. "But that's what turns me on about you."

'Stop retreating!' Sasuke told himself. 'This bastard cant-'

"'Forever Yours'…" Naruto read the bracelets. He wore one on each side.

"I got them from my lover." Sasuke kept retreating while Naruto moved forward.

"Really?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. He noticed a chair containing metal closing in on the Uchiha. Everything was unraveling perfectly. "But did you know that I-" He pulled out a small remote from his pocket and placed a free hand over the Uchiha's chest. He pushed him. Sasuke was caught by the chair and fell in a sitting position. Naruto pressed a button and the Uchiha could feel his wrists snap to the sides of his chair. He was trapped. "-gave him that gift so that he could, in turn, give it to you?" He kissed the small controller.

"You bastard!"

"I am. I told Sai you've wanted something similar for a long time. I gave him a separate box and made them seem like jewelry, but-"He sat on the Uchiha's lap, facing him. "-did you know I got these bad boys in an adult store back home?" He licked Sasuke's left jaw. "They are basically handcuffs… aren't they cute?" Sasuke looked away. "I had watched the news earlier, they were closing the airport near Sai's dad's home town, so I knew he had to leave that night, which is why I dropped my knife near you, and since you were too pissed off about the Karin subject, I was able to pull out your wallet. Sai told me you were a manager at some agency. I hired a couple to go down there and demand to see the manager. I asked them not to leave until you got there."

Sasuke eyed him in disbelief. He remembered speaking to a couple whom kept causing problems and were being difficult all night. In the end they had stormed out. To be honest…knowing he had gone through trouble only to finally corner Sasuke like this was a total turn on. 'No, don't think like that! What Naruto did was wrong!'

Naruto unbuttoned the raven's dress shirt and slid his hot hand inside. "You like that?" Naruto could feel the Uchiha's member begin to move beneath him.

'Fuck!' It had been so long since he felt Naruto's hot body…Sasuke had been with others and no one, not even Sai could compete with the blonde. Everyone else was either average or just not good enough. When he cheated on Sai, there was no difference between him and the boy he was doing, he had forgotten the way Naruto made him melt with a single touch.

"I want you…Sasuke…" He whispered as he began to grind himself against the raven.

"Mmm…" The sound had escaped. Sasuke was NOT supposed to moan, but he did. The blond took off their shirts. Both chests mashed in a perfect combination of hot and cool in order to create the best feeling both could enjoy.

"Let me go." Sasuke glared. Naruto simply licked his lips. "Don't you already have Karin?"

"Karin isn't enough…Besides It's been so long…" He licked the Uchiha's neck.

"Get off of me." Sasuke's venomous eyes shot daggers. If only looks could kill…

"Before I get off, I'll make sure to get you off first…" The hot temperature radiating from the fox felt so good. Again, no one could compete with the fox's body, it was the only thing that fully satisfied him. He craved it from time to time but determination had made him "forget" what the fox felt like.

"Ohh…"Sasuke moaned.

"Mmm…your so sensitive…one would think you have not had sex for a while…" Naruto licked the back of his ear. "I fucking want you…" He purred once more.

"Tsss…" The Uchiha hissed again. "Wasn't I; not good enough? Isn't that the reason why you left me for her?"

"I left you because I was getting too attached. This isn't normal between males."

"Then why are you this?!" Naruto was not making any sense. Did he want him or did he not?

"I left because I wanted to ignore it. Society says its wrong…but when I met Sai, he told me his boyfriend went to law and was an Uchiha. I was hoping it was going to be someone from your extended family but there is only one Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto pulled out Sasuke's member. The Uchiha's moans were like strings that pulled his own reproductive cords. "When I heard you were in town I went crazy…my body got hot… I nearly came just seeing you again…Fuck!" Sasuke's gaze was hazy; Naruto was rubbing their members together. The blond could feel pre-cum ooze out.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. Now it was Naruto's turn to moan.

"Mmm, only you know how get me hot and bothered by simply calling my name." Naruto's fingers gently squeezed their members a bit harder. "Ngh!" Their sensitive muscles could feel the gentle friction. Naruto raised a free hand and whispered, "Lick it." The raven began to slowly lick his palm. Naruto leaned in and joined. Their tongues met from time to time and finally danced in each other's lips once the blonde lowered his hand and rubbed their lower heads.

"Fuck…" Sasuke whispered between kisses.

"I know amazing isn't it? I've been saving this one just for you." Naruto had a whole plan that was going to be sure to give the Uchiha a birthday he had not experienced in years.

To be continued…

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Orochimaru looked at the reviews.

"You were right Sasuke, having Naruto be aggressive for once did make a difference." Sasuke sat in his office. "Who knew?"

"Naruto has that vibe…Besides; his marks make him seem pretty wild." Sasuke smirked.

"Well I guess we're going to have to continue this series. Please let Uzumaki know."

Sasuke left with a content feeling.

'I may be the one chasing after you, but while the cameras roll, you're going to be the one after me, you bastard.'

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Shoot, I guess were just going to have to read Satisfaction in order to find out what happends next. Don't kill me!

Yes, yes, I don't know HOW THE HELL it turned into a NaruSasu chapter, but it made me nosebleed and I hope it did the same to all of you. Happy (belated) Holidays! Hope you all enjoyed my present!

PS- I understand my stories are "ahem" VERY graffic so in order to not get banned I will soon be linking the stories to my adult fanfiction account. (I will give you all news on that later.) But please continue to leave comments because they make me happy! And that's what keeps me going!

Does anyone else have AOL, myspace and livejournal?

Myspace adding email is crystalflame415 at yahoo dot com (apparantly doesnt let you put your email in)

My AOL sn is SanaRiso and I'm Yaoi415 in live journal.

Feel free to contact me for requests, updates, bay area events and pretty much anything!

I will also start adding my stories and art on DevArt.

Sorry for the updates and long rant!

Thank you for nearly 2 YEARS of love!!!


End file.
